Meaning and Purpose
by Siri-Wan Kenobi
Summary: Two young adults with their own inner struggles cross path. Will they be able to find the meaning and purpose of it all within the companionship of each other, or will their own demons drive them further apart, both from what's true to them and from the reality that is in front of them?
1. An Unexpected Voyage

**AN: **Hello everyone and happy new year! Hope that you all have a wonderful start to your new year and may it be filled with new opportunities and hopes!

For those of you that have been following me since the beginning (thank you for your loyalty and papatience!), you may have noticed some familiarity with the title, which won't be weird at all, because I posted this story for quite a few years back. However, back in august I decided to take the whole story down and make a remastered version of it, so here we are! Anyhow, lean back and enjoy one of your first fanfictions in 2020!

* * *

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Voyage**

She had always thought that life was boring. She had always thought about the meaning of life, but had never managed to find the answer she was looking for, nor had she managed to find the purpose with life. She hated life as much as she hated the jerks that she was surrounded with. Life on Earth had been hell, fighting to burn her alive from within with the fire which it presented. Until he came along…

* * *

Thea could feel her heavy eyelids starting slowly to close as soon as her head hit the pillow. It had been another dreadful day, with school, kickboxing training, homework and other stuff that she _had _to get done before the day was over. And the jerk Simen and his buddies had been bothering the life out of her during the entire school day, even though she had learned to shut them out of her mind after all these years, it still hurt nonetheless. They had known each other since their junior years in high school, and ever since they met, Simen had set on a mission to hate her and make her life as miserable as possible. Her parents had taken the matter very seriously, and both the teacher and Simen's parents had been dragged into the mess. At first, it had helped, but Thea could still feel those disapproving looks behind her backs, and she had caught the wind of stupid rumors about her that were being spread around. She had been doing her best to ignore them all and try to do her best to convince people of what's right and what's wrong. _But to what purpose when no one believes you_, Thea scoffed, stirring on the ceiling as if it would present an answer anytime.

The longer Thea let her thoughts drift, the more irritated she became with each passing minutes. She let out a heavy sigh as she shifted in her bed. _It's going to be one of those nights, huh? _

* * *

18 year-old Obi-Wan sat cross-legged in the Room of Thousand Fountains, deep in his own thoughts while being surrounded by the entity of the Force. Soon, he would be travelling with his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, to Delphon to stop a gang of criminals from disturbing the peace-loving delphonians. This gang had been terrorising Delphinur, the capital city of Delphon, for several months now, and the government has tried everything they had of resources to stop this gang. However, to no use. Therefore, they have called upon the Jedi for help. The Jedi, as the peacekeepers of the galaxy, had of course not turned it down. So, here he sat, ready for another mission with his Master.

It's been almost 4 years since he left the Order. It was a time he didn't want to look back on. Even after so many years, the scar that the incident left behind was still fresh and hurting, as if it had happened only days ago. His departure from the Jedi Order had also caused a big rift in his relationship with Qui-Gon, and even though almost 4 years had passed, both of them were still mending their trust for each other.

Yet, no matter how hard he had tried; burying himself with intense training and meditation, he still couldn't find the inner peace within himself. The horror of Melida/Daan still haunted him day and night, slowly forcing him down the black hole again and again. The dark emotions swelled inside him, choking him as if an invisible hand tightened around his throat.

_No, I can't think of the past. I must stay in the present_, Obi-Wan thought. He let the Force embrace him tighter and the emotion ebbed. _I have dedicated myself to the Jedi Order and I'm going to hold that dedication for as long as I live_.

* * *

Darkness still lurked in her room and the skies outside when Thea woke from the dreadful ringing of her alarm clock. Letting out a silent groan, she slapped the top of her clock to stop the ear-hurting ringing. Laying in the comforting silence of her room, Thea could hear the sound of carengines as they drove past her house. Sitting up gingerly, she fought the temptation of laying back down again and covering herself with the warmth and coziness of her duvet. Several minutes passed as she used her fisted hands to rub the sleep out of her eyes, before climbing out of her bed. _Ugh… I hate mornings during winter times… curse those dark and chilly moments. _With a sour mood, Thea found her way to the bathroom to start her morning routines.

* * *

Obi-Wan woke up with a low groan, laying on something hard and in a rather awkward position. _Where am I_, he thought as he turned to lie on his back. He blinked a couple of times to adjust his eyes to the darkness that surrounded him. Minutes passed as he lay there on the hard floor, before sitting himself upright. His now night-adjusted eyes scanned the room slowly; the room was quite big, maybe about 30 square meters. It was also filled with different kind of furnitures. On the right side of room sat a sofa, circled around a long coffee table, while on the left side of the table was a recliner. In front of where the sofa and coffee table were, was flat screen, with one shelf placed on each side of it. And Obi-Wan could also spot out a big bookshelf behind him, it was filled with different kind of books that he had never seen before. Linked together with the bookshelf was a cupboard filled with various glasses.

_Well, this clearly isn't the Room of Thousand Fountains_, he mused to himself. So much had he managed to figure out after several minutes of glancing around, yet he still couldn't figure out where he was. The space was filled with warmth and a certain homey feel. Obi-Wan was still dressed in his usual Jedi attire, with his lightsaber hanging on its usual place. It's just that his surroundings were somewhat… different.

* * *

Thea didn't even know where to start when it came to expressing her hate for the winter season. It's absolutely dreadful. The air was chilly no matter where you were, biting into your skin like a pair of invisible claws to the point that it was hurting. And occasionally it was so cold that you could almost feel the coldness surging through your bones, no matter how many layers of clothing you were wearing.

_But the landscape is just magical during the winter_, Thea admitted to herself. _Especially when it is covered up by a thin layer of snow. _But with the snow, came also the ice, and they should have never existed if that ever was possible. Thea couldn't even count how many times she's lost a balancing battle against the god forsaken ice-covered ground. _Or when it had rained and the ground is covered with slush. _She grimaced at the thought and casted a final lock in the mirror. Tossing her bag on her shoulder, she walked to the living room. Turning the light on, she didn't notice the person that appeared in front of her at first, but when the appearance finally caught up with her, she couldn't help but let out a shout of surprise.

* * *

Obi-Wan stood in the middle of room when he heard sound of steps approaching him. Not quite knowing if he should hide and just stand around, he cast another glance around room, as if he was looking for a place to hide. In the end he chose the latter.

Suddenly lights filled the room, causing him to squint. Shortly after a shout cut through the silence, but it was quickly muffled as Obi-Wan launched forward and covered the person's mouth with his hand. At first glance, Obi-Wan guessed that the woman standing in front of him must be around the same age as himself. With his hand still covering her mouth, he studied her with a bit of curiosity lingering in his eyes, all the while he felt a rudeness surge through him as reality hit home. _How in the kriffing Force did I manage to stumble myself into someone's home?_

* * *

**AN:** How was it? Comments and ideas are most welcome!

You can find me on tumblr by the name siri-wan-kenobiwan, where I'll try to update my work-in-progress regularly, while sharing other geekness within my favourite fandoms. You can also find me on Archive of Our Own under the name Siri_Wan_Kenobi, so feel free to follow me there as well!

Until next time and a happy new year! - Siri-Wan


	2. The First Meeting

**AN: **Hello everyone! How's your new year so far? Have you figured out some new year's resolutions? :) Anyhow, I'm here with a new chapter, hope you like it. A review is most welcome!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The First Meeting**

The hand that covered her mouth by the time the shriek had left her mouth was strong, its rough skin caressing her delicate one. Thea could hardly believe who it was that stood in front of her. _What… How? _A dream that she once thought was impossible to become a reality, _has _become a reality - right in front of her.

She opened her mouth, trying to speak. But the words that came out were nothing more than a muffle because of the hand that was still covering her mouth. However, before she could do anything to remove it, the hand felt away on its owner's command. Yet words were proving to be quite a difficulty to find in her clutter of thoughts. She opened her mouth, just to shut it again seconds later. She repeated the same motion several times, the results were the same every time; no words would come out, yet they were all fighting for their chance to be spoken first.

Several minutes passed as Thea couldn't help but found herself gawking with utter surprise at the young man standing face-to-face with her. He's as she'd seen him - _in the movies_, Thea thought to herself. _In the bloody movies. _Even though it was just a thought, she couldn't help but think how absurdly it sounded. Yet here he was, standing in front of her. Still finding it hard to grasp onto reality, Thea took the few steps to close the gap between them, before giving his cheek a little pinch, as an extra check to see if he's really real or not.

"Ow!" Obi-Wan uttered in surprise, rubbing his chin where he was pinched.

Thea felt all colour disappeared from her face as her own surprise raised to a whole new level, at the same as the feeling of excitement filled her body from top to toe. _He's real. Holy… he's real! _Thea has never been a believer of anything superstitious, apart from the big bang stuff and other whatnots that have been proven to be scientifically possible. But this - this is just something on a completely different level.

Before Thea could form another sentence, Obi-Wan spoke up instead. "I'm terribly sorry for showing up in your home. I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I - I have absolutely no idea how I ended up here in the first place, if I have to be frankly with you." From his tumble of words, she could hear a hint of embarrassment behind his voice.

Scratching his head, Obi-Wan looked once again around the room, before making contact with her eyes and spoke, "Once again, I am truly sorry." He then hurried past her, heading towards what he assumed to be the exit. "I'll see myself out."

Still surrounded with surprise and astonishment, Thea was having a hard time playing catch-up with what was happening around her. Her mind was a mess; the rational part of her and the irrational part was waging a full scale war, no one wanting to yield until the other part was completely buried. Suddenly a loud click echoed through her mind, as if someone unlocked the security lock on the main door. _The main door? _Suddenly Thea got yanked back to reality as she spun around to the location of the sound and spoke up before Obi-Wan got to open the door and step out, "Wa-wait!"

The word halted Obi-Wan in his steps, before he turned to face her once more. Thea closed her eyes and took a deep breath, doing her best to calm her lightning of thoughts, at the same time as she tried to the best of her ability to articulate herself correctly. _Alright… here goes nothing, Thea. _"You - you aren't at where you think you are." Another deep breath. _Steady now, Thea. You don't want to make him think that you are crazy. _Looking directly into his grey-blue eyes, she could detect a hint of confusion flashed pass them as his brow furrowed.

"You aren't at where you think you are," she repeated herself, as if that would make everything clearer. _Yeah, I think he understood that part, Thea. Let's try something else, huh? _A sarcastic voice chidded at her. "Uhm - what I meant to say is that… is that you are in completely different place." She flashed him a small, reassuring smile, hoping that would help justifying the point that she wasn't crazy. _Hah, as if that will help _at _all!_

He could sense that furrow of his brow deepened as the words slowly reached the depth of his mind. With a wave of his hand, the security lock turned back to its original place without him touching the object. He then turned to fully face her. "Excuse me?" Obi-Wan processed what has been spoken to him one more time, just to ensure that he didn't hear it wrong. "Are you implying that we are currently _not _on Coruscant?"

"Uhm… yes." Thea nodded.

Just as he was about to ask about his location, he was cut short. "You are on a place called Earth." She answered his unspoken question. "You'll find that there are quite a bit of differences here compared to Coruscant." _A lot of differences, actually. Less modernized, that being the most obvious one of them all. _

Now it was Obi-Wan's time to be shocked. _How in the name of the Force did I get here? And _how _am I supposed to get back? _Lost for words, he looked out one of the small windows that were located in the small hallway. It was still dark outside, the streetlamps being the only thing that lit up the outside world. It had started snowing - trees, grass and bushes were once again covered in white, creating once again a scenic beauty with the force of mother nature.

"Shit!" Thea's exclamation broke the rather comfortable silence that had fallen between the two of them. "I'm gonna be late for school!"

In a swirl of movements, Thea pulled on her jacket and tossed her backpack on her back. Adrenalin surged through her body as she completed her tasks in what seemed to be speed of light, however, as she was about to step out of her door, a new problem arised. Stepping back into the warmth of her house, she turned to face the "problem" that was standing an arms length from her. Tapping her right index finger impatiently against her thigh, Thea tried to figure out a working plan in short amount of time.

Obi-Wan was sure he could almost hear the wheels spinning inside her mind from where she stood, deep in thoughts. With the short distance between them, he felt an unexpected energy pulling at him. He furrowed his brow at the feel of this sudden invisible pull. Digging himself deeper into the Force, Obi-Wan found himself in a semi-meditation as he tried to find out what this energy was; it warmed his body inside out once he found the flow with it, it gave him comfort and serenity which he hadn't felt in quite a while. With the Force surrounding his entire being, he could almost taste every single emotions that existed around him; stress, impatience, tiredness, dreariness, anger, excitement… it all stirred him through the Force.

She cleared her throat, which broke his meditation, as a plan started slowly to form inside her mind. Thea took a deep breath before she spoke. "Alright. First of all, you need to change into something that's fitting for the weather outside. It is-" Thea brought out her phone, lighting up her screen for a short moment. "It is minus 5 degrees outside. You are going to freeze to death if you go out in those clothes." She pointed a finger at his clothing to indicate her point.

He nodded. "Yes, I can agree to that. Unfortunately, I didn't bring anything with me on this quite unexpected travel."

"I can fix that. You can borrow some of my brother's clothes, I think he's got the same size as you," she said. Grabbing him by the sleeve of his long Jedi robe, Thea guided them to where her brother's wardrobe was located. She flicked a switch that was located near the door, and moments later yellow, warm light lit up the room. The room wasn't big in size, it contained one single bed located on the far side of the room - the bedding was made neatly, and from the looks of it, it hasn't been used in quite a while. A grey desk stood by the foot of the bed, with a swivel chair to match. On top of the desk were a couple of figures with a big screen placed a few centimeters from them. There was also various writing materials stashed together on one end of the desk, with a few notebooks besides them.

Thea took a sharp left once she was inside the room, where a big, wooden wardrobe was located. Opening a door on the far right side of the closet, she rampaged through the tidily stacked clothes, hoping to find what she was looking for.

"Do you have a brother?" Obi-Wan asked, wanting to know more about the stranger in front of him.

The answer didn't come at once, but Obi-Wan wasn't in any kind of hurry. Taking another glance around the room, he spotted a picture which was located on a small bedside table, together with a reading lamp beside it. The picture showed a bright smiling little girl together with a boy, who was also smiling. From the looks of it, the girl was no more than 5-6 years old, while the boy was perhaps 4 years older.

As if on cue, Thea spoke up then, confirming his hypothesis. "Yeah, he's four years, almost five years, older than me."

"Where is it," she mumbled to herself. The sound of success was declared moments later as she pulled out what she was looking, together with a tiny stack of various clothings.

"Here you go." She handed the pile of clothing to him. "This should suffice. There is one t-shirt, a pair of jeans, one hoodie and a jacket."

Obi-Wan looked at the pile before looking back at her and smiled. "Thank you for the help...uhm...I don't think I caught your name."

"Oh...uhm, the name is Thea, Thea Candaele. And no worries." She returned the smile, before pointing towards a door that was on the opposite side of where they were. "The bathroom is behind that door over there. I'll - uhm - wait by the main door."

He gave her a nod of acknowledgement before heading towards the bathroom. Turning off the light, Thea headed back to the main door. Her mind was once again in tumble of thoughts. What was she going to tell her friends? Her closest friends. She couldn't lie to them, but if she told them the truth… _They are going to think that you've gone crazy, no doubt. _Thea let out a sigh, it's proving to be quite a difficulty to figure out a waterproof explanation that wouldn't make her sound crazy and that wasn't _too _far-fetched. She took her phone out and risked a glance at the digital clock there. It showed half past seven. Still half an hour left before her first class of the day started. She let out a breath of relief that she didn't know she was holding. Knowing that she still got about half an hour at her disposal definitely put her more at ease.

Obi-Wan emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, dressed casually and definitely fit for someone in his age; in a hoodie, a pair of tight-fit jeans and with a black jacket slinged casually over his right shoulder. Thea had never been a person to stare, there have been of course a few exceptions, but nothing could ever be compared to what she was seeing right now. Obi-Wan Kenobi in a grey casual hoodie and a pair of blue-grey tight-fit jeans were a sight to behold.

Thea cleared her throat and kicked herself mentally for daydreaming and for the naughty direction her thoughts were heading. "The-they look great on you," she stuttered, before handing him a pair of winter boots to go with his new style of clothing.

Watching him tying the final shoelace, Thea couldn't help but once again stare at the magnificent human being in front her. She still couldn't believe that he's just standing a few centimeters from her, no matter how many times she had tried to convince herself. And she couldn't figure out a single rational explanation that could explain why he was here, but no matter the reason, she hoped that he'll be staying for a long while.

* * *

_What do you think? A review is most welcomed! That's all for now, I'm currently doing my best to finish writing the first draft of chapter three as well as the first draft my bachelor thesis. I got a lot of ideas in store, just gotta get the time to get it down on the word doc, so bear with me!_

_You can also find me on tumblr by the name Siri-Wan Kenobiwan, where I'll try to update my work-in-progress regularly, while sharing other geekness within my favourite fandoms. Otherwise, my works are also posted in AO3 (siri_wan_kenobi), so feel free to follow me there as well! Until next time._


End file.
